Deja Vu
by Tadpole24
Summary: My 1st CSI fic! Alot of Greg and his sister yes, he has a sister! bit's of GSR, not sure what i'm doing with them yet! Anyway, hope you like! Final chapter FINALLY added! stupid computer! enjoy
1. Little Sis

Déjá vú

It rained hard in the night on the streets of Las Vegas. Everyone welcomed it; in the middle of the desert, rain was hard to come by. They were all under cover of the heavily neon lighted casinos, or running for them. All except a lone figure running hard against the rain.

Her eyes stung, but it was not from the rain hitting them hard; she was crying. She tried to remember the events that had only transpired minutes ago.

_She remembered the pool of blood on her kitchen floor, she remembered her father being in the middle of it, she could almost feel the shadows moving around her_…she wiped a lone tear from her eye before it could fall and continued to run, continued to remember.

_She couldn't understand why her mother hadn't heard anything; she didn't want to believe that her mother was holding the bloodied knife because she had just done the unforgivable, yet she remembered that was the 1st thought that had crossed her mind as her mother had emerged from the shadows. She hadn't been able to cry at that point, it wasn't until her mother said that one word was she able to cry… "RUN"_

And so she started off through the rain, a destination in mind…she had to tell her brother.

* * *

Greg stood in Grissom's office, fixing up his tie.

"Sorry I have to go; Mum wants the family together for dinner, Dad just got home from Iraq."

"No, no, don't be sorry, I've already called in Sara to cover for you"

"Isn't it her night off? Won't she be mad?"

"She doesn't sleep," he stated, with a grin, remembering all the discussions they'd had over the fact, "She won't be mad"

Greg tried to contain a laugh as he noticed Sara already walking in the corridor outside Grissom's office. He had to really try not laugh as he saw a girl run head on into Sara, knocking them both off their feet. He only stopped laughing when he realised who the girl was…

"Alyssa?" he walked to Grissom's door "What are you doing here?"

Alyssa scrambled up off Sara, apologised and ran straight into Greg's arms. He wrapped them around her, still confused, Grissom walked out to help Sara up off the floor where the young girl had left her. They stood just outside of Grissom's office and watched the conversation between Greg and his little sister.

"What are you doing here? Doesn't Mum want you at home for dinner?"

Alyssa pulled away from Greg and looked up at him, for the 1st time Greg realised that her sister's eyes were wet with not only the rain, but tears.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, now in a panic "If it's that boyfriend of yours, I'll tell him where to go"

"He's not my boyfriend" she retorted with a small smile that didn't last long "I-I don't know how to say this" she paused for a minute to gather her thoughts, the last ten minutes had become a scramble in her run, suddenly all the memories came back to her and fresh tears began to poor from her eyes.

Greg wiped away a tear from her sister's cheek before asking again "What's wrong Lyss?"

She slowly turned her head down and mumbled "He's dead." The two words caught Greg by surprise.

"Who, who's dead?" he asked, scared at what the answer was going to be.

"D-dad is"

"What?" Greg's eyes had begun to well with tears "Where's mum? Does she know?"

"Greg, I-I think she d-d-did it"

"What on earth makes you say that?" he didn't want to believe it. Alyssa drew herself back from her older brother and looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"She told me to run" That's all he had to hear, Greg held his arms out for Alyssa and hugged her tightly trying to hold back his tears, trying to be a strong big brother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara hugging Grissom.

Grissom wasn't prepared for this, but held her in his arms knowing what she was thinking…déjà vu. It had only been a month since Sara had exposed her dark past to Grissom and he was willing to think that witnessing the same ordeal on the young ex-lab rat and his sister was bound to dig up the old memories. Sara was the 1st to speak out of the pair.

"She won't have to go into fostering will she?" she remembered her own pain of being bounced around from foster parent to foster parent. At the sound of the word fostering Alyssa looked up from her brother's warm hug awaiting Grissom's answer. She had never met the man before, but she just knew that he knew what he was talking about; she knew that he was respected by everyone on the nightshift Greg had always mentioned that and she knew that she could trust him.

Grissom directed his answer at Alyssa rather than the person who had asked him the question, "No, she has a big brother who cares for her, that's all you need. A member of the family that can look after you" Alyssa smiled in the small comfort that she wouldn't have to leave Greg.

Greg also smiled, holding his sister close, he realised how wet she was from the rain; it was soaking through his clothes onto his skin making him cold. "Do you want to get some other clothes on?"

"Sure, but I don't have anything to change into"

"Erm…you could fit into Sara's clothes," he turned to Sara, "Don't you keep a spare set in the locker room?"

"Er…Yeah," she hesitated "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask how you found that out" Greg just looked down as Sara continued to speak "Come on…Alyssa, is it? I'll show you where my locker is"

They left the office together leaving Greg and Grissom. Greg took off his tie and threw it on the ground. "This can't be happening" he let the tears fall freely from his eyes now his sister was out of sight, "It just can't be…"

Grissom gave his colleague a reassuring pat on the back before saying "It's OK, we'll get you and Alyssa through this…I promise"

oOoOoOoOoOo

So, there's the 1st chapter of my 1st CSI fic! Hope you like it! The next Chapter is in progress! hehe makes me feel so professional saying that!

Luv ya's

Em!


	2. Sara Spills

Hey guys, just thanks for the reveiws! ROCK ON! here's the 2nd chapter. I'm not too sure bout it, but i can't think at the moment!

hope you like

* * *

"Uh, hey, do we know each other?"

Sara had dropped Alyssa of in the locker room and gotten her the change of clothes from her locker before leaving her to get changed. Alyssa had just begun to pull the jeans on under her skirt when she heard the Texan accented male.

She did up the fly on the jeans and pulled her soaking skirt off over the top before answering.

"Hi," she said, holding out a hand, "I'm Alyssa Sanders."

"I'm Nick, Nick Stokes." He shook her hand, then, as if what she had just said hit him he asked "Sanders? As in, Greg Sanders?"

"Yeah, he's my brother" she smiled as though she was proud to say it.

"Oh, well, yeah, now I can see the resemblance" he said looking hard at her. The girl standing in front of him was around 15 or 16 and had much darker hair than that of Greg's. She also seemed taller than Greg would have been at that age. Never the less, she did have some distinguishing features that could connect her to the Sanders family, the eyes were somewhat similar to her brother's and she had the same cheeky smile.

Nick also noticed that her eyes were a little red and blotchy, like she'd just been crying. He wanted to know why, but decided not to ask, he also decided not to ask why she was getting changed into Sara's spare clothes.

Instead he opted to get his ID and gun from his locker and leave. He threw a casual "Nice to meet you" over his shoulder before hurrying to the break room to catch up on why there was a teenager in they're locker room changing into Sara's clothes.

When he reached to break room the first odd thing Nick noticed was that only half of their team was sitting there, the second odd thing he was that Greg was crying. And the third was that Grissom and Sara were holding hands.

He stepped in the room and they all looked up. It was then that he saw that Sara was also crying. Third oddity solved, Grissom was comforting her, but the fact that Greg was crying still unnerved him. Greg was meant to be the happy one and where were Warrick and Catherine?

"What's going on around here?" Nick asked looking around at the others, "First I run into Greg's sister in our locker room, I didn't even know you had a sister. Then I come here for answers and find more questions. I mean, Greg and Sara both crying and Cath and Warrick not here for assignment hand out…do I have the right to be confused?"

Grissom thought it would be best to answer outside of the room; he gave Sara's hand an affectionate squeeze and asked if she was alright for a minute, "Yeah." She answered. Grissom got up and walk out, Nick followed.

"The reason Greg is crying is the same reason that Alyssa is here and Catherine and Warrick aren't. His father was killed earlier tonight, we suspect by his mother. Alyssa was the first to see it, so she ran here to tell Greg. Cath and Warrick are at the crime scene now, you just happened to be a bit late."

"Yeah, well, I was busy being confused at why there was a teenager getting changed in our locker room, but wait…Greg's father is dead…and you suspect his mother of doing it? Is he alright? Greg I mean?"

"He's as good as he can be. He was pretty shocked by what Alyssa had to say though."

"You would be. Ah, listen, I gotta ask, why is she wearing Sara's clothes?"

"She ran here from her house, in the rain, Sara leant her some clothes"

"Oh, and about Sara, why is she crying? I know she gets emotional and all, but I've never seen her this ripped up."

"Well, about that. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready, I don't think right now is the best time to ask." And with that Grissom left Nick standing in the corridor to return to Sara and Greg. As he got to the door he turned back to Nick and said "I know you and Greg are good friends, whether you show it or not, if you want to help, go to the crime scene and help process."

Nick accepted that he wasn't wanted around at the moment, so he went and got the address for the Sanders residence and left.

Once Nick had disappeared Grissom sat down with Sara and Greg and once again took Sara's hand.

She was ready now, ready to share her past with Greg, and so Sara begun the story. She felt it was important to tell Greg that she knew what he was feeling, and to reassure him.

And as she talked, Greg began to understand part of his friend and colleagues complicated life. He realised why she had taken that "vacation time" and really believed her when she said "I know exactly what you're going through, and what you will go through. I'll be here for both you and Alyssa if you ever need me. I promise."

Grissom watched on at the bravery of Sara in the ability of her to be able to recount her horrible childhood again. It was at that moment when he was finally able to admit to himself that he loved the woman in front of him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he listened again to how her father had died. He wished he could have been with her right through her life to help her, but years of experience had shown him that no remote in the world could rewind a life.

Instead he made a promise to himself right there and then to be with her for the rest of her life.

oOoOoOoOo

there you go guys! once again, hope you like!


	3. The Cap?

Hey all! OK, I think I should probably explain some things before I go on. I'm VERY new on this site, so I'm still getting used to this set-up, that's why I haven't explained the settings and all that jazz! lol!

OK, so 1st thing's 1st, I'm from Australia, so some things may be spelt differently to what other countries are used to…like mum! Next thing, this story is set about a month after Nesting Dolls, but there has been no staff split, yet Greg is still in the field! Confusing I know, but just pretend that the team got back together after Nesting Dolls. 3rd, I'm sorry if some of the technical jargon isn't right. I'm not the best with that stuff! And last, I unfortunately don't own CSI, but I own Alyssa, and…well, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out whom else I own! hehe!

Hope that sums everything up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Nick walked into the crime scene to find a man bearing amazing resemblance to Greg and Alyssa Sanders lying on the floor in his own blood.

"Chris Sanders, 56. Just home from Iraq, he was a General in the army." Catherine approached Nick from behind the body of Chris Sanders. "David measured body temp, puts time of death at around 9 pm, just over 2 hours ago. Six stab wounds to the back; he bled out…as you can see."

Nick walked around the body taking in all angles, Catherine followed, "Watcha looking for?"

"Nothing…I just gotta check it out, to make it real, ya' know? It's like looking at an older version of Greg and Alyssa. It's horrible."

"Mmm…" she nodded, agreeing "So you met Alyssa?" she asked, snapping a photo of the stab wounds, "What's she like? Warrick and I had to leave before we could meet her."

"She seems like a good kid. I didn't get a good chance to talk to her, but she was nice, polite. Hey, where is Warrick?"

"Outside. We found some bloody footprints that start here" she indicated to the right of the body, a few footprints look like they're leading to the back door. "They continue out near the garage, they didn't look like the type of shoes the suspect in question would wear. We're thinking accomplice."

"The suspect in question, that'd be Mrs. Sanders, right?" he took a photo of the knife block, missing a knife.

"Yeah, Jackie Sanders. She's in holding, terrible isn't it? I mean, me and Eddie never really got along, hell we all knew that, but I could never kill him and I could never leave Lindsey wondering."

Nick and Catherine continued to snap photos and collecting evidence in silence until a deep voice in the direction of the back door caught their attention.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna come see this." Warrick had ducked his head in the door to tell them.

Catherine and Nick both got up and walked out to where Warrick had been working, torches in hand and on. Warrick led them to the gutter outside the Sanders' house. Nick picked up the object in his gloved hand and shone his torch on it.

"Yankee's cap."

"Blood included." Catherine finished his sentence, taking out a swab to justify. It turned pink. "So we're definitely thinking accomplice."

"Either that or the mother didn't have anything to do with it." Nick offered

"But Sara said that Alyssa saw her mother with the knife. Why would she be holding the knife if she didn't do it?" Warrick questioned

"Clean up maybe." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. I dunno, something is just…off…" Catherine looked down and then went back to the house to continue processing. Nick followed.

"I'm getting that vibe too. Something weird went on in this house."

* * *

Back at the lab Greg and Alyssa sat in the break room talking while Grissom and Sara went to watch the autopsy being conducted.

They talked about how Alyssa's school work was going and if she still wanted to get into forensics.

They talked about how much they were going to miss their father.

And they talked about just what Alyssa had seen that night.

"Well, I'd just come home from the movies, it was a bit after 9," she began, "I knocked on the door and there was no answer, so I used my key to get in. It was really dark, but there was light sorta' coming through the windows from next door's place. I could see heaps of shadows moving around, as if there were heaps of people in the kitchen, so I went there…and…" she paused, trying to keep the waterfall of tears from forming and falling, " …and…I-I…s-saw…" she stopped again, but the tears fell inevitably "I saw him." She said strongly.

Greg softly put an arm around his sister before she continued.

"He was in a big pool of blood, like it was all there, none in his body anymore. It scared me. I wanted to go over and hug him, but then Mum came around the corner, she looked like she was in a hurry, and she was holding a knife with blood on it. That scared me more." She swallowed "And then she told me that I wasn't supposed to be there yet…and then…"

"She told you to run" Greg finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah." She sighed "So I ran to you" she finished smiling through her tears. Greg smiled back at her, glad that she was safe. She leaned in closer to him to give him a hug.

Just then, Grissom poked his head in through the door.

"Greg, did you want to see the interview?" he was of course referring to the interview between himself, Brass and Jackie Sanders, but didn't want to let loose too much to Alyssa. He figured she'd been through enough that night, without her seeing her mother being questioned.

Greg nodded and gave Alyssa one last hug, "You gonna be OK by yourself for a while?"

"Yep." She said, sniffing and looking up as Greg stood, "I'll find something to do." She knew where he and Grissom were going and found herself not wanting to see her mother at the time.

Greg gave her shoulder a squeeze and then walked out with Grissom.

Alyssa looked around for a minute and found nothing to do in the break room. She walked out into the corridor intending to go find a lab tech and maybe learn how to use some of the complex lab equipment. Instead, she was found looking down the hallway at a tall dark haired boy…

oOoOoOoOoOo

hehehe! 1st real cliff hanger! I feel proud!

Just want to thank you awesome people (you know who you are) for reviewing so nicely! THANKYOU, y'all rock!

Luv ya's

Em!


	4. Felix

Ready to find out who this tall dark haired boy is…

* * *

"Felix?" Alyssa ran forward to hug her lifelong best friend, "What are you doing here?"

The young man hugged Alyssa before answering.

"I heard about your dad. I knew you'd be here" he looked past her shoulder, as though anxious. Alyssa sensed it and knew immediately what he was looking for.

"Don't worry, Greg is watching an interview. He won't interrogate you." Felix sighed and looked back at Alyssa.

"I can't believe he still thinks I'm your boyfriend, I mean, even if I was, I wouldn't harm you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that. He's just an over protective big brother, still gotta love him though." She unwound herself from Felix, though he kept his arm around her shoulders, and they began to walk back down to the break room.

"Are you OK?" he had wanted to ease into the subject, but was never good at subtlety, it made him all the more happy when she answered rather than change the topic.

"I'm getting there; I don't think it's quite sunken in yet. I mean, I saw him there and everything, but I still reckon he's gonna walk in here and tell me to 'Get home before mum realises my curfew is up.' It's so surreal, like I'm in a bad dream or something. Ever get that feeling?"

"Lyss, look who you're asking. I've been wanting to wake up from our family's nightmare all year."

"Your mum still in debt is she?" Alyssa was the only one at school to know about Felix's family's money issues.

"Yeah, but not for long. I have a feeling things are about to get a lot better!"

"Really? How so?"

"Oh, er…I don't know. I just have a feeling."

She wrapped her arms around him again, "OK, I believe you."

"OI! Get off her."

Alyssa and Felix jumped away from each other at the sound of Greg's voice.

Felix walked forward to meet Greg. "Greg, before we even go there, could I just explain some things?" and without waiting for and answer he continued. "Lyss and I are just good friends, I'm not gonna hurt her. We were just hugging coz she needs some comfort at the moment, I'm her best friend and I thought I could give her that comfort."

"Yeah, well, I'm her brother and I can give her all the comfort she needs." Felix sensed he wasn't going to get anywhere with the conversation so he decided to walk out of the building before he caused to much trouble, telling Alyssa he'd talk to her one things had settled down.

Alyssa and Greg stood glaring at each other. Alyssa was the one to break the silence this time.

"You had no right to do that. He was just hugging me, I'm not sure if you'd noticed, but I'm a bit more than upset at the moment." Greg looked like he wanted to scream at his sister, but he held it in, swallowed and answered and question that wasn't asked.

"I'm upset too, you know where I just was? Watching our mother admit to something I can't believe she'd do." He looked like he was going to cry at this. "It's going to be hard, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore than what's already been done." He took a step towards Alyssa, trying to read her reactions. She didn't look like she was about to kill him so he took another step, "I know you probably can't see it, but standing where I am, I can see you and Felix becoming more than friends, I'm just afraid that he'll hurt you. Can you see my point of view, Lyss?"

She had started to cry at Greg's words, "I guess…you do actually care about me, don't you?"

"Course I do. You're my little sister no matter what, I love you." he took a final step forward to hug her.

Her tears were warm through his shirt, and her words were muffled against him as she spoke.

"She actually admitted to it?"

"Um…not exactly…look, how about we go outside to talk about this." Alyssa looked confused but nodded, temporarily forgetting about Felix.

* * *

Sara ran to catch up with Grissom outside his office.

"Hey, Griss, how'd the interview go?"

"She admitted to it, but not directly, she said she hired someone."

"Hit man?"

"We don't know, not ruling anything out. How about the rest of the autopsy? Any findings I should know about?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, one stab hit the spinal cord, he died instantly. Two stabs were post mortem. All the same weapon, single bladed."

"I think we can establish that the weapon was a kitchen knife, Cath, Warrick and Nick are still searching for it at the house." As if on cue, Grissom's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before answering it with "What do you got?" he waited a while and then said "OK, keep looking, we need that knife" He hung up.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, she says they've almost finished, they're just looking for the knife. Nick found a trail of blood drops that look like they could have dripped from the end of the knife. She said she'd call if they find it."

"OK, I better get going." She turned and began to walk away.

"Uh, Sara…" Grissom called out to her retreating back. She turned back,

"Yeah?"

"You doing OK?" he truly looked worried.

"If you're asking if I'm going to pull a double to solve this case, I probably am. At least now you know, I guess."

"Don't do this to yourself Sara" he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Please."

Sara took his hands off her shoulders and held them.

"Griss, you're the only one who knows my past, you know why I have to do this, please don't make it harder than it already is. I know I'm tired, but I have to find out what happened."

"Alright, but if you need anything, anything at all, please ask me, make it as easy as you can on yourself. OK?"

"OK, thanks Griss."

"That's alright…um…Sara, can I talk to you about something?" he lightly rubbed his thumbs along the backs of her hands, then…his phone rang.

"Sure" she said, "But maybe later would be better."

"OK" he said, letting go of her hands. She walked away as Grissom picked up his phone. "You got it?" from the other end of the phone he heard Catherine's excited voice say "We did"

It was as simple as that and she was gone, a mere 10 seconds. He could have been confessing to Sara.

"_Work first tonight_" he reminded himself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Made my day:) y'all rock!

Oh, by the way, I also own FELIX! (love that name!)

I'll be writing again soon!

Mwa mwa

Em!


	5. Dinner and a Movie?

"So, we heading back to the lab now?"

"Yep, thanks to your amazing detective skills, Nicky"

"Well, what can I say?"

"Yeah, man, don't you go getting big headed on me now, we got Ecklie for that." Warrick joined Catherine and Nick next to the car. "We got everything?" he asked, before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Hey, my car." Catherine protested

"Well, you and 'Nicky' need to be separated so you sit next to me and Nick, you get in the back. You can't be flirting on the job" Warrick stated in a mock voice that he was surprised the others obliged to.

Although Catherine wasn't going quietly, "Yeah, right War, you just wanna sit next to me."

"You arguing with me?"

"Course not" she teased, playing along.

Then Nick said from the back "Maybe it's _you_ two that need to be separated"

They all cracked up laughing, forgetting about the case, forgetting that one of their friends was affected and forgetting their problems, if only for the 15 minutes it took to get back to the lab.

Then it was back to work.

* * *

By 6 in the morning, all the evidence had been put around the lab in its respective areas, all had been introduced to Alyssa and everyone was working full force on the case. That was all, except Greg. It was forbidden to work on relative's cases and he understood that. He also felt that he was more use to comfort Alyssa. If only he could find her…

Neither Jackie nor Hodges had seen her and he was beginning to get afraid that she had gotten upset over the argument they had had earlier that morning. He had thought they understood each other, but as he had explained the case to his sister he got the distinct feeling she was trying to hide her anger. Whether it was towards him, or their mother, it didn't matter; he just had to find her.

He thought of walking out to the step where they had been talking earlier, but was stopped when he heard the sound of Alyssa's voice coming from the AV lab. He turned around and walked to the doorway, he saw Alyssa and Felix talking together in the otherwise unoccupied room.

He was going to leave them be, but when what Felix said caught his ear he just had to stay and listen to the rest. It felt awkward eaves dropping on his sister, but curiosity was always a virtue in their family.

"So, Lyss, how much longer are we gonna keep Greg a liar?" he had asked, taking her hands

"What do you mean, Fel?"

"Do you wanna go out with me…wait, before you answer…I know now isn't the best time, but I figured, if Greg is never gonna let up, I may as well take the beating for a reason, right?"

Alyssa's cheeky smile returned to her face, "Is that _only _reason you're asking me out?" Felix returned the smile,

"No, course not. I've liked you as more than a friend for a while now…but now seems right…you know."

"I know, but…er…" she thought about what Greg had said, and what he would say "Can I think about it first?"

"Yeah, course, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want" the tone of his voice wasn't defeated at all, and she knew he meant it.

They both got off their seats and hugged, it was then that Greg realised he should get out of the way before they found out he was listening in.

Sara walked past after returning from the print lab, Greg found her as the perfect cover and immediately jumped over to her and began talking about any topic that was in his head,

"So, you gonna burn me that Britney Spears album or what?" not realising what he'd said he looked over his shoulder and saw Alyssa and Felix walking in the opposite direction, apparently with out seeing him. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to a very confused Sara.

"I didn't know you liked Britney Spears, Greg." She raised her eyebrows "Something I might wanna know about?"

"Sorry about that. Can you keep a secret?"

"Greg…it's me…"she said, implying that she could, in fact, keep a secret and she asked again, "Something you want to tell me? Anything to do with your new found Britney Spears obsession?"

"Sara…" he said in a quit-it-or-else voice

"OK, OK, what's up?"

"The Britney Spears thing was just a cover; I was eaves dropping on Alyssa and Felix" he didn't even bother to cover up that he had been eaves dropping.

"Felix? That tall guy that's been attached to Lyssa's hip since he got here?"

"Yeah" a tone of distain in his voice "That's the one. Anyway, I was listening to them, and he asked her out" he stopped expecting Sara to feel the way he did, she was quite the opposite to what he wanted,

"That's really sweet! Did she say yes?" Greg looked at Sara in disappointment, she had always stuck up for him; he hadn't expected her to be so happy about something that he wasn't.

"No, she said she had to think about it." Then as an after thought he added "She better come to me before she does anything stupid."

"Greggo," she took up a look of pity, realising that Greg was afraid of losing his sister as well as his father in the same day, "It's not stupid. Their both young and seem to like each other very much. I told you my story earlier, I was robbed of my childhood because of what my mother did, nobody should _ever _be subjected to that pain, I wouldn't wish it upon Ecklie, even. It'll be good for her and you can always come to me if you need, you know that. I promise you, I'm not about to run off on you. 'Kay?" she put her arms around him to prove her point.

Her arms worked like magic and when she pulled back from Greg he had a smile on his face.

"Dinner and a movie then?"

Sara gave him a don't-even-go-there look and then walked past shooting over her shoulder "Jackie got the prints off the knife, two sets, one matches your mother, the other unknown. Thought you should know" she rounded a corner and was gone, leaving Greg alone in the hall.

* * *

Grissom sat in his office going over the processed evidence. Nothing was jumping out at him. He put his fingers to his temples, getting frustrated.

"_Why can't we ever just have an open/shut case? I need to find out who did it, for Greg, for Alyssa, for Sara." _He paused his train of thought for a moment, realising what he'd just thought. He wasn't doing it for the family of the victim, he was doing it all for Sara Sidle; the woman he loved.

"_We need those finger prints. That's what the whole case rests on. Who do the finger prints belong to?" _he stood up, intending on going to find Jackie, see if there was anything he could do, it wasn't often he felt helpless; it was usually due to the ever growing pile of paper work on his desk. He couldn't do it now though; he had to work on _this _case, nothing else.

He stepped out of his office and ran straight into Sara.

"People seem to be doing that a lot today." She stated, remembering her meeting with Alyssa.

"Sorry, listen, do you know how the print search is going?"

"Yeah, Jackie's run them through every system under the sun twice, and come up empty. She's running them through again though. We need to find out who owns them; it's the only evidence we've got that can't be dismissed in court. The killer left behind nothing; they were either a pro, or very lucky, and the mother's not giving anything up, it's like she doesn't even care."

"Well she did hire someone to kill her husband…she can't've cared that much to begin with."

"But the fact that told Alyssa to run…I dunno, it's like she wanted to protect her. That counts as some form of care."

"Weird form."

"Mmm…uh, didn't you want to talk about something earlier?"

"Oh, yeah, it can wait" _No it can't you idiot, tell her now _"How about after we crack this case?"

"I better get back to work then."

She left Grissom to his thoughts of how he was going to break the news to her. He had long forgotten the idea of helping out in the print lab and went back to his office, vaguely thinking of going over the case file again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming! It's good to know people are actually reading what your writing!

Um…this chapter seemed a little out of character to me, for some parts, but it was the only way I could make it work! Tell me what you think! It's easy, just REVIEW! lol! All you have to do is press that little button down there…see it? The little 'go' button. Just click on that, and write what you think of the story! 2 minutes tops…unless you have a dodgy computer like me!

Luv ya's

Em!


	6. Finger Prints

"What's in this box Nick?"

Catherine and Nick were going over the evidence in the lay out room, when Catherine discovered an unmarked box that had somehow escaped their lab processing.

"Not sure, you check it out." He was looking over the other evidence laid out on the table.

"OK" she opened up the box and was surprised by what she found. Envelopes, letters and parcels. She picked one up and read the name "Alyssa Sanders" she dictated, to herself more than anyone. She picked up the next "Greg Sanders. Hey Nick?" Nick looked up from his preoccupied state and muttered

"This better be good, I was on a roll"

"Sure you were, listen, I've gotta go see Brass, you right here?"

"Yeah" he said, pulling out his phone, "I'll call Warrick to come help."

Catherine walked out of the room and pulled out her phone, she dialed Brass' number and put it to her ear.

"Brass?"

"Cath?"

"Yeah, hi."

"Watcha need?"

"Can you meet me in the break room in 10 minutes?"

"Make it 5, I'm in the building."

"Great, see you then."

She hung up and headed to the break room. She only had to get to the doorway before Brass was standing in front of her asking "What's up?"

"I need to know her motive, Jackie Sanders', for wanting her husband gone."

"She said that he'd abandoned the family completely, left her in the lurch."

"He was in the army, it comes with the territory!"

"That's what we said. But then she stated that he was going to write to Greg and Alyssa and send money, but never did. We still had to take her in for 2nd degree murder, but you gotta feel a little sorry for her, no money and broken promises."

"No! We do not have to feel sorry for her. She was lying. That was not her motive, we recovered a box of letters she was hiding under her bed. She was stopping them getting to Greg and Alyssa. And I would be willing to bet some had money in them. She just never opened them, or let the kids…"

"Why would she lie though? We've already got her."

"That's what we gotta find out."

"I might have some part of the answer." Catherine and Brass whisked around to see Alyssa Sanders on the break room couch, intently listening.

"How much did you hear?" Catherine asked

"Enough to know how much I hate my mother." She answered with conviction. Catherine was disturbed by the answer, how could a mother do this to her child?

"What've you got for us Alyssa?"

"Well, 1st of all, dad did write to us for two weeks in the beginning, after that, it must've been when mum started stopping the letters; we got nothing. Mum started getting depressed. She didn't know that I knew but I found out we were in financial trouble. I heard her praying one night for dad to send money…the next day was the day we were supposed to get our letters, we never did. I'm guessing now, that she took them. Is it true you found the other letters?" she looked from Catherine to Brass and back again, trying to see if there was any last link to her father.

"We think that's what they are, I'll bring them to you later."

"Thank you" she shook her head, as if drifting back from her memories, "Where was I? Oh yeah, so we got no letters and as far as I knew, our money situation was getting no better, but if dad was dead, then mum got single mothers benefits. I think that's why she told me to run, to get the benefits you have to have at least one child under 16 year of age, ie. Me. She just didn't count on me running to Greg and getting caught."

With each word of her theory her eyes had gotten steadily more tearful until then, as she blinked a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lyss! What's wrong?" Greg burst into the room "I've been looking everywhere for you." he practically ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"We'll just leave you two alone then" Catherine said, as she and Brass left to go work out more on the developing theory and get the box of letters for Greg and Alyssa.

Greg pulled away from his sister, a question burning on his lips, but he couldn't ask it without being caught out of listening in…then an idea popped into his mind,

"So, Lyssa, where's Felix these days?"

"He's wandering around. Um…about him though…he asked me something…something I have to tell you about…"

Greg's plan had worked, just mention Felix and she'd blab.

"I'm listening, Squirt"

She smiled "You haven't called me that since I was 6" another part of his 'plan', make her feel too young to go out with someone. He knew it would never work, but he was a very protective brother. "But, uh…Felix…he, um…he…" she was cut off by Catherine returning to the room with the letter box.

"You two might wanna go through these together. There's a lot." She left the box on the table and walked out.

Both Greg and Alyssa looked longingly at the box then walked to it, each putting a hand on the lid.

"Greg, before we do this, I have to tell you something. Felix asked…" she was once again cut off, this time by Felix himself.

"Speak of the devil" Greg muttered with a lack of enthusiasm.

Alyssa gave him a glare as Felix said "Hey Lyss, you want to come learn how to finger print people? Jackie's got nothing to do, she's just waiting for the computer to beep, so she said she'll teach us."

Alyssa looked at the box, then at Greg,

"We'll go through these later, Squirt," he reluctantly said. "You go." He knew how interested in forensics she was, although he wasn't entirely sure that's why she was going this time.

"Thanks Greggo."

Greg sat down on the couch and sighed. He knew he had to let go, but he couldn't. Now he knew how his dad must've felt every time Lyss went out. She was a very attractive girl and got attention everywhere she went. He was worried that she would the attention of the wrong guy.

He couldn't sit there brewing. He had to do something. He opted on finding Grissom and maybe going over the case with him. He stood and walked out of the break room, leaving the letters on the table to be given attention later.

* * *

"So you just put their finger in the ink, and then roll it like this" Jackie demonstrated with her own finger "On the paper." She watched Alyssa finger print Felix, "Yep, that's it. Now you just scan it into the computer, then enter the correct details, and, there you go, you'll be in the system. I have to go chase up some old prints for one of the cold cases running at the moment, so are you two OK doing that by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Hey Felix, do you remember that year we played all summer in that old warehouse" she asked as she took the print of his index finger "We covered the entire door in hand and finger prints."

"Good times! Course I remember. Then we drew all over the walls in crayon, then we got in trouble 'cause it wouldn't come off. My dad didn't know that the warehouse was abandoned."

"And remember he punished you by taking your Yank's hat off you? You were so devastated." She smiled at the simple pleasures of their youth "I haven't seen that hat in the last day actually, where is it? I thought you couldn't live without it!"

"You know me too well, but I actually can live without it. I lost it, so I guess I will have to live without it."

"You and your hat." she finished taking his final print and went to the computer. "So, we just scan it in like this?" she pressed a button and the finger prints came up on the screen. "Oh, cool! I guess I did it right then."

"Yep, OK, so now I write my name and age and all that…" he entered the data and hit enter on the keyboard.

"Now you're in the system. You have to be careful now, if you get your fingerprints at the scene of a crime…" she was disturbed mid-sentence by a beeping emitting from the computer. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means it's found a match to a print. I didn't know it was still looking."

"You mean a match to the print on the murder weapon. Let me see."

Felix reached the computer 1st, he turned around to face Alyssa and said "It's no one you know, let's forget about it."

"No Felix, let me see." She pushed past Felix and looked at the computer screen, all the colour draining from her face. She looked at Felix "What? You? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

He moved forwards to her "I'm sorry Lyss" she moved away from him crying. But she wasn't fast enough, he cupped his hand around her mouth to stop her screaming and lead her out of the building, pulling out a gun on the way.

* * *

Greg and Grissom headed to the print lab, Greg had told Grissom that Alyssa and Felix were in there and since Grissom wanted to talk to Alyssa, they had decided to find her.

They stepped around into the room and were surprised to see no one there.

"I thought you said they came here to learn how to finger print," Grissom said, checking on the computer, "Uh, Greg, you might want to see this." He said pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" just like his sister, all the colour drained from his face as his eyes lay gaze to the face of Felix on the screen that was beeping MATCH. "He's got her"

"Where?"

"I have a hunch."

oOoOoOoOoOo

oooo…now the action starts! I'm thinking there are about 2 maybe 3 chapters left in this story!

Sorry if the story is lacking…well, just lacking anything…I'm trying my best!

Luv ya's

Em!


	7. Best Friends Forever

"OK, so we'll have myself, Sara and Greg at the warehouse, the rest of you, stay here. Keep looking for that gun. Nick, are you sure you left it in the locker room?"

"I know I did"

"Well, Felix may well have it, but incase he doesn't there's no need to be getting worked up over it. We don't even know if he's going to harm her."

"Griss, all due respect, but why would he take her with no intention of harming her? We already know he killed Mr. Sanders."

"Warrick, please, please don't talk like that, she's my little sister"

"Sorry man."

Grissom had gotten everyone together to help find Alyssa, they all trusted Greg's idea that they would be at the warehouse and were trying their hardest to keep him from falling apart.

"So, we ready?"

From around the room came a unison "Yes," and they all left to their posts.

Brass caught Catherine by the arm as she exited the room

"We know why she tried to hide it." Nick and Warrick were waiting for her to help them with the gun search, but with this sentence she turned to them and said "You guys go, I have to do something" they left and Catherine went back to Brass.

"OK, give me what you got."

"If we found out about the benefits we could contact the insurance company's to tell them to cancel. Now we know, we can do that anyway, but we finally got out of her some information."

"Tell"

"She's paying Felix out of the benefit money. Now she can't. Felix doesn't know yet. Do you reckon Alyssa could work out what the money was for?"

"She's a smart kid. I think we may just find her alive, I think she can get out of it."

"I hope she can."

* * *

"Lyss, I'm so sorry."

"You can't do it Fel. If I die, you won't get paid; mum won't get the money unless I'm alive. You'll go to jail"

The comment about his payment didn't seem to make it to him "I'm going there if I don't kill you. I know you, you'll tell 'Greggo'. I knew there was a reason I hated him. You two were always so close; it stopped me from going out with you."

"He was right" she spat "I should have listened to him, I shouldn't have…" she stopped as she saw Felix's inky finger close around the trigger. "Felix, please, don't do it, you promised you'd never hurt me."

"It won't hurt. If you let me close enough, it won't even register in your pretty mind, what's going on." Tears streamed down both their faces.

"Fel, don't do it. I won't tell. You're scaring me Felix…please stop" as she spoke, he inched towards her. Alyssa backed up against a wall. A wall she remembered... "Fel, look, it's our wall, remember, we used those big crayons to draw all these pictures when we were kids…look…" she pointed at a couple of words written when they were 8

Felix and Lyssa

Best Friends FOREVER.

She pleaded one last time "Felix, please, put the gun down. Please." And he finally did. He took his finger off the trigger and lowered Nick's gun to the ground. Alyssa drew in a long shuddering breath and slid down the wall. Felix sat on the warehouse floor, staring blankly at the words drawn in pink and blue crayon there to stay for eternity.

From outside they both heard sirens whirring and heard the sound of voices.

"Lyss, Squirt, where are you?"

"Sara, you take perimeter."

"Right, you'll find her Greg."

"I know. LYSSA."

She wanted to call out to him but couldn't find the energy. Instead she sat and waited, trusting her brother to find her. She no longer felt threatened by Felix and wasn't worried that he would hurt her anymore.

The trust of her brother was soon justified.

"Lyss! Oh my God, are you OK?" he hugged her tightly, thinking of perhaps never letting her go, "Oh my God, oh my God. Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? If he did…" he turned his head to the sobbing Felix, "If you hurt her, you'll never come out of that prison cell, I'll make sure of that."

Half a dozen police officers followed Greg in and cuffed Felix. He looked back to Alyssa as he walked out and dropped a piece of paper to the ground and looked at it to say, "It's yours Lyss". She broke her hug with Greg to pick up the paper. She unfolded it slowly and saw a long letter written to her apologizing for killing her father, apologizing for everything.

She read it and cried uncontrollably for several hours. Greg comforted her through every second of it. Through the drive back to the lab, through the interview and then through watching Felix being lead away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

One more chapter to go guys, so keep the reviews coming!

Hope you're liking it!

Luv ya's

Em!


	8. Letters

OMG! This is the last chapter of my 1st CSI fic!

OK, so this is the dreaded chapter that wouldn't post with the story, so i had to post it separately, but now, FINALLY, i can post it WITH the story! i hope that all you people that started reading this story, can finish it!

mwa

Em!

* * *

The best way to convey information is through written words and actions Anonymous

* * *

Sara knocked gently on Grissom's office door.

"We cracked the case" she said softly, "We got him"

"I promised I'd talk to you when we cracked it, didn't I?"

"Mmm-hmm." Grissom stood up from behind his desk,

"I'm gonna break that promise"

"Oh, OK, I'll go then."

"No! No, no, no." he walked over to her and took her hands, partially to keep her from running, "That's not what I meant"

Sara looked down to his hands holding hers and tilted her head "Well, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what I want to express to you can't be put in words." He brought one of his hands up to her neck, her eyes following its path, "So we won't be talking." He leaned in slowly, watching her incase he was about to do something she didn't want. But he was given all the reassurance he needed when she tilted her head towards him.

They closed their eyes and as his lips pressed softly against hers, Sara put her hands up to his neck and kicked the door closed behind her to keep out the prying eyes of friends and colleagues.

* * *

Alyssa sat in the empty hall of the CSI building, a box at her side. She took off her head phones as she saw Greg approaching her.

They spoke nothing of Felix or their mother but instead of their father. They both shed tears before opening the box. And more tears were cried when they opened an envelope that enclosed the money that had lead to their father's murder.

Greg kept a safe arm around his sister as they read their way through the letters.

Once they had finished, Nick made his way down the hall to them. He handed Greg another letter and explained it was from their mother. He hugged Alyssa and left them alone to read.

What they found was this:

_Greg, Alyssa,_

_Please don't hate me. We needed the money. And your father had left us. It can't be that hard on you, but I am sorry. _

_Mum. _

Alyssa took the note from Greg's hands and ripped it in half.

"She doesn't know we found the letters. Dad didn't abandon us" she sniffed "I can't forgive her, Greg. Does that make me as low as her? I saw dad's body, lying there, lifeless. I can't forgive her for that, she had him killed for nothing."

"She tried to turn us against him. No one is as low as that. Especially not you." he stood and picked up the box under one arm and held out his spare hand to help Alyssa up "Come on kiddo, you're staying with me."

They walked outside and then drove home, not knowing how hard the road ahead was going to be, but somehow prepared for it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

WOW! I actually finished a fanfic! I'm shocked! I usually get to about the 10th chapter them quit! lol! But not this time! I finished the story before it could get to the 10th chapter!

So, thank you for all your reviews! I really do appreciate them! Claps all round! And if I could shout you a drink, I would! But unfortunately I have no idea who you are and I'm also under 18!

I'm thinking maybe a sequel is in order, but it's going to take me a while to think up another story line! I'm not too good with that part! lol! Please keep in mind that I said MAYBE, so I wouldn't hold my breath!

Thank you again!

I'll see y'all around!

Luv ya's

Em!


End file.
